


A Holographic Skirt

by Anxiety_Induced_Writing



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bondage, Boys in Skirts, Everyone Is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Makeup, Master/Pet, Pet Names, bishm.arvin is a queen, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxiety_Induced_Writing/pseuds/Anxiety_Induced_Writing
Summary: Marvin's had a rough day, a rough week to be exact. Dark seems to have e had the exact same problem. Marvin comes home a little earlier than Dark. This, should be funI'm sorry I'm not good at summary's. Dark and Marv fuck.





	A Holographic Skirt

Home was the only thing in Marvin's mind as he teleported home, immediately heading to his bedroom, dodging where Anti and Schneep were canoodling on the couch as Bing and Chase played games. "Bing I swear if you don't move out of my scope I will shoot you and not regret it. Hey Marv! How was the show?" Chase called to the fleeing magician. 

"Normal bitchiness!" He called back, nearly smacking into Google and Jackie as they made their way back to their boyfriends. "Sorry guys," he excused himself, ducking into his room. He looked to the desk, expecting to see Dark working his tail off, but he wasn't there, which reminded Marvin of his plan. 

He made his way to his dresser, pulling out his outfit. A nice slick holographic skirt, a pink kitten crop top, some fishnets to go on his arms, pink kitten thigh high socks that matches the top, and black clunky combat boots. The magician headed to the accompanying bathroom, pulling out his makeup container. He hesitated for a moment, going to grab a few extras before pulling on the outfit, feeling adorable. He put on a light green eyeshadow, paired with purple eyeliner, wings, and a plum lipstick. 

He had just finished putting on the lipstick, when he heard the door creak open and the sound of a jacket coming off. Dark must be home. Marvin started putting his supplies away, if it's a tad bit louder than it should have been, you can't blame Marv. 

He had looked to put the container on the shelf when he felt hands on his sides, slidding down to rest on his hips as a deep voice said, "And what are you doing, Kitten?" Marvin giggled and put the container up, maybe wiggling against the person behind him more than nessecary. He then turned around, wrapping his arms around Dark's neck.

"Nothing sir, just getting ready to head out," Marvin purred, pulling from the others grasp to head towads the bedroom door. He turned back as he felt a hand around his wrist to find Dark had an eyebrow raised, looking like he wasn't going to let go without an explanation. "Just heading out with some friends, go to a club or sonething."

The words had hardly left the magician's mouth when he was picked up and tossed on the bed, which was only a bit away. He let out a gasp as he hit the bed, sitting up only to be blocked by Dark straddling him. "You think I'm going to let anyone other than me see you like this? You are mine kitten, and I will not have you going to some club and hooking up with some idiot dick head. Got it?" The entity had slowly leaned down throughout his rant, gripping Marvin's chin. Said man felt another hand at his hip and two taps, at which he nodded, letting the other know he was good. "Answer me kitten."

Marvin was only silent for a moment before Dark gripped his hip tight, looking at him dangerously. "Yes master, only you can see me like this. I'm yours, sir." Dark nodded, snapping his fingers causing soft black ropes to appear and secure the smaller man's arms to the top of the head board, crossed above his head. He slid off the bed to circle the bed slightly before stopping by Marvin's legs.

Dark looked over Marvin, admiring the outfit on the other. He ran a hand along the magician's thigh, feeling the smoothness. How was it even possible for Marvin to look this... delectable? He was brought out of his thoughts by the smaller starting to squirm, making a show of trying to escape. He ran his hand up further, stopping when he could feel the lacey edges of a pair of panties. "What is this kitten?"

Marvin squirmed a bit but Dark quickly put a stop to it by putting his free hand on the smaller's hips and holding them down. "I wanted to look pretty for you..." He trailed off, face a brilliant red, missing his mask. Dark clicked his tongue at him, pushing the smooth skirt up and letting him have full view of the black panties with red and blue lace. 

Dark did a small, almost impossible to see double take, but gathered kimself and whispered, "Fuck kitten, you look so beautiful under me." He saw Marvin's length under the panties twitch at the name as he whimpered. A small patch showed where his cock was leaking precum, looking amazing. 

He slowly ran a palm over the length, smirking as the other let out a breathy moan. "You feel good kitten? You want more? Beg for it."

"Please, please sir, please I want your cock. Please just fuck me till I can't walk for days, please, please sir I need you~" the magician seemed to almost sob, bucking against the demon's palm. Said entity slowly removed his palm and quickly stripped of his clothes, reaching for the lube when Marvin let out a small tut. 

Dark raised a brow, and quickly flipped Marvin over, the ropes coming undone and tying themselves back to the bedpost, making sure the magician was comfortable. He pushed the skirt back up and yanked the panties down, revealing a large black plug. 

"Someone was eager," Dark chuckled, rubbing his hand on the other ass before giving it a quick, slightly hard smack, forcing a yelp out of the other. "When did you put this in?"

"Be-before my show, Sir. I've had it in since before I left..." Marvin had been hoping for this, he needed it, badly. Life was being a little too stressful for both Dark and Marvin, they needed to cool down. Dark started rubbing his ass again, squeezing slightly.

The entity raised a brow and moved his hand down towards the plug, only just gripping it and keeping it still. Marvin immediately started pushing back onto the plug, trying to get any movement. Dark's eyes were like ice as he quickly pulled the plug out, which should've hurt a little by the design of the plug. 

It was a simple black, with a small flexible part that stays outside. The main plug was shaped in a rounded cone shape, coming to a small, less then an inch thick part that connected the bottom to the main part. It was still slick with lube, and Marvin let out a pain filled keen that held the slight hints of pleasure. 

Dark leaned down and started biting at Marvin's thighs, coaxing small whimpers out of him as he begged, "Please, please sir, I just need more. Please I need you." Dark smirked and pulled back, looking over the beautiful marks forming on the smooth, ivory thighs. 

The entity started to quickly stripped, tossing off his suit and tie, the articles landing somewhere in the room. He let out a sigh of relief as his cock was freed from it's prison, the member bobbing towards the ceiling. Marvin squirmed as he saw it, small, needy, whimpers escaping him. 

Dark let the ropes from Marvin's legs fall away, pulling his hips up and running his cock between Marvin's ass cheeks. Marvin let out another small moan at the feeling, then Dark pushed in quickly, using the access lube from the plug to slide in. The entity groaned as Marvin moaned and clenched around him, but he stayed still for a moment to let the smaller get used to his size. 

Marvin felt the pain slowly dissolve into pleasure, and started to wiggle, trying to get Dark to move, to do anything. They other chuckled and slowly started thrusting in and out, careful not to go to fast. Marvin started whining and moaning, begging for Dark to move faster. "You sure my little kitten? I don't want to break my pet." Marvin only nodded, letting out a loud moan at the pet names. 

Dark slowly sped up, groaning as Marvin let out a gasp and moaned even louder. Dark continued pounding in, keeping a tight grip on Marvin's hips, knowing it was going to bruise. "Fuck, Marv, kitten, I love you souch, fuck you feel so good around me," Dark groaned out, chasing the white pleasure, the knot in his abdomen growing as Marvin let out the most pitiful whimpers and moans. 

"Sir, Darky, Darky, I'm close, please, please may I cum? Pretty please I don't think I can hold it please?" Marvin begged, almost sobbing as his makeup ran from his tears, getting a low groan in return, along with a nod. 

The magician came quickly, only about two more thrusts later, causing Dark to cum a few moments after. Dark collapsed beside Marvin as the ropes fell away, the two breathing heavily until Marvin started giggled, Dark joining him a moment later. After a few moments of giggling, Dark slowly got up, popping his back as he made his way to the bathroom, returning with a warm wet rag. He quickly washed himself and his lover up, Marvin's summoning a makeup wipe to remove his makeup. 

After the two were all cleaned up, Dark threw a blanket over the two as Marvin curled close to him, nuzzling into the grey skin of Dark's neck. "Darky, you'll never leave me right?"

The demon pulled back with an incredulous look to his face, "Whenever would make you say that kitten?"

"I just never want to loose you, that's all." His response was punctuated with a yawn as he curled up to the other's side. 

"I will never leave you, Marvin," Dark whispered back, pulling him close. "You are my kitten, and I will never leave your side."


End file.
